


【 DreamNotFound / Gream Oneshots 】

by klemonn



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, High School AU, I wrote this at three AM, Implied Romance, M/M, NEW CHAPTER, No Smut, Oneshot, again it’s a oneshot, also feel free to request part twos, and i got a 100 percent on it with no criticism from my teacher, but idk how ao3 kids will think, cause i dont mind at all, cause she will be like bless the lord amen pogchamp, classmates au, disgustang, dream has freckles, dreamnotfound, fun fact that the second chapter was my school assignment, gamer au... uh, george and dream meetup woah poggers, george doesn’t know until dream speaks though haha, george has never seen dream’s face oops, heterochromia george, i need prompts anyways hehe, i promise it’s reciprocated, ilya - Freeform, its all very soft and cute, meetup, no kissing or confessions just yet but, oneshots, part time youtuber george, sfw, show ur grandma, so thats a wholeass vibe, so thats up to yall, so thats very poggers, that is a thing for this right, there is some nerdy tech shit in here, they are gamers, this is my first oneshot please don’t hurt me, very sfw, very short, wait for future chapters my children, waiter george, welcome hahahaha i’m in pain, with the names changed ofc, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klemonn/pseuds/klemonn
Summary: Fluff of two block men nerds. :)This is my first oneshot ship book, so please do forgive me if it's not that experienced. I made this for fun, and if Dream or George ever express that they're even remotely uncomfortable with being shipped, I will not hesitate to remove it immediately. In order to separate them from their actual selves, George has heterochromia, and Dream has very green eyes and noticeable freckles on his face.-This book is for fun, so do not take it seriously. :]. AKA, no proofreading or beta, we die like men 😤.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	1. Bitter Coffee & Sweet Surprises『 Fluff 』

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’ve never written DNF before, here we go.

Dream softly whistled to the tune of the diner’s music, the only sound in the almost empty building. The smell of fresh coffee wafted throughout the room, and the distant clattering of pans could be heard through the kitchen doors. The light of the rising sun had just begun to paint the outside, the floor and booths being soaked in orange light. The sun turned the chilly air ever-so-slightly warmer.

He scrolled through Twitter on his phone, responding to a few people here and there.

Little did anyone know, the blond had actually flown to England and had been there for the past three days. Why? He was going to surprise his friend, George. He had just tried to figure out how to make it special, and decided to go to his part-time job- a waiter at a small diner. George hadn’t been noticed as a YouTuber here because of the sheer tininess of the business. He’d once told Dream the only reason he stayed was because he didn’t want to leave the other staff lonelier.

But, another fun fact about the trip? George had never seen Dream’s face. He had only heard the younger man’s voice- meaning that whenever George walked in to begin his shift (which he seemed to be running late for), he would walk past Dream- and be none the wiser.

The thought of surprising George made Dream smile slightly. One more fun fact?

Dream had a crush on George.

At first, he thought it was just because of the amount of shippers he had been surrounded by in the fandom. But at night, as he laid in bed, he realized that the man never left his mind. Even the smallest things, like a blue flower, would remind him of George. The scent of pine, what Dream was told smelled like George. The taste of blueberry, his favorite flavor of jelly beans. Hell, even a British accent was enough to spark a memory of the boy.

Dream was brought out of his trance directed at the table when he heard some footsteps along the hard floor.

“Hello, what can I get you?” the waitress asked with a thick Bri’ish accent.

“Oh, just a coffee for now, thank you.”

He didn’t even like coffee that much, but he didn’t want to come off as suspicious for just hanging out in a diner and not ordering anything.

As she walked away, he felt the minutes slip by. Where was George? He’d texted him earlier and he had responded, but now he just wasn’t anywhere.

Right as Dream thought this, he heard the door near him swing open, and a gust of cold air blew inside. He looked up, and his green eyes met with familiar heterochromatic ones.

George.

They kept eye contact for a second, but not long before the elder kept moving along towards the counter.

“Finally!” the woman from earlier exclaimed.

“I’m so sorry, traffic was awful,” the man apologized.

Dream’s heart raced the the thought that he and George were now just mere feet away from each other. Was this a good idea? Would he be creeped out? Wait, okay, would Dream be freaked if his close friend flew across an ocean and went to his work place and waited for him?

Uh…

_ Shut up, Dream _ , he told himself.  _ You’re trying to find excuses, don’t be a pussy. _

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his clenched fists on the table gently opening and relaxing in sync.

What now? He shut his eyes gently and opened them a second later, and drank a sip of his bitter coffee just to feel something.

He heard more footsteps along the floor a few minutes later, breaking through the soft music playing in the background.

“Hi, can I get you anything to eat? Sorry, your waitress went on break.”

His head snapped up, and he once again met George. It took everything in him to not stand up and hug him, especially kiss him.

A moment of silence passed, before a grin broke out on Dream’s face.

“What do you recommend?”

He couldn’t help but feel excitement when he saw George’s expression morph from one of general curiosity to one of shock.

A giggle escaped Dream’s lips before standing up quickly and hugging George as tight as possible. He heard the shorter boy gasp beneath him as he was suffocated in his hug, his face pressed into his neck.

“D-Dream?” He asked, surprised beyond belief.

They pulled back, and Dream nodded rapidly.

“Surprise,” he laughed, making eye contact once again.

“I- I can’t believe this,” George said. His voice sounded airy, as if he’d just come off of a roller coaster. “How did you-“

“You told me the place before, so I just came in as early as possible and hoped you would have an early shift.”

George stared at him for a few seconds, and it was then that Dream realized how close they actually were. Sure, they were hugging, but this was… way too intimate. For friends, at least. And they were just friends.

Just friends.

He felt a blush rise to his freckled face, and they both stepped back. The cold seeped back into his hoodie, making him feel once again both chilly and alone. George did really smell like pines, and his breath like mint and apples.

“So,” the shorter one began, “now you’re here…” 

He looked Dream up and down, as if he would disappear if he looked away for just a split second. If it weren’t for the orange-turning-yellow light seeping in through the windows, he’d almost think George was blushing.

“...my shift ends at four,” he smiled, “after that, I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me!  
> -  
> Twitter - hyprnva  
> Wattpad- Klemonn


	2. Black Jackets & Expensive CPUs『 Fluff 』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a (not so) subtle crush, and a jacket that isn’t his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually submitted this for my English class (changed the names) and got a 100% and no critique, HELP.

George stood in front of the painted oak door, with a black jacket folded over his arm. It belonged to his close friend, Dream, who had been over to his house yesterday- only to forget the article of clothing. George was fine with it, he supposed… it gave him an excuse to visit him.

He rang the doorbell, and uncomfortably shifted his feet in the cold. He patiently waited, and the door soon opened to reveal Dream inside. A wave of warmth came from inside the house, reminding George of how stupid he was to not bring a jacket for himself- in the middle of January, in Northern California no less.

“Hey!” The taller boy greeted upon seeing who’d rang, admittedly making George excited.

“Hey,” he responded, sliding the jacket off his arm into his hands, “I, ah, brought your jacket like I said.”

“Thank you so much dude, you really didn’t have to.”

He reached out and grabbed his jacket, his hand brushing George’s as he did so. Dream immediately jumped, startled.

“Jesus, you’re cold- wait, you didn’t even wear a jacket?”

The brown-haired visitor shook his head, embarrassed by his idiocy. Dream then gestured with his head to come inside, and he stepped out of the way of the door.

George, realizing what he was implying, immediately shook his head, “No, I don’t wanna intrude-”

“Dude, c’mon, I don’t wanna be responsible for you dying for, like, hypothermia or something. Especially on a school night.”

The invited cracked a smile slightly as he stepped indoors and removed his shoes.

“Yeah,” he said, “guess I’ll have to save dying for a Friday night, huh.”

Dream snorted and shut the door behind the other. The two stood in silence for a minute. It wasn’t an uncomfortable or tense silence, though. It was more of a relaxed, calm one. One that George enjoyed having, where both people could sit and not have to say anything, knowing that the other one was fine, just being there with them.

He looked over the room, noting how clean and well-kept the area was. It really did reflect how Dream lived. He always cleaned up after himself, and always took pride in his appearance and mannerisms. It was something George admired about him- one of many things, honestly.

His eyes fell onto the only remotely messy thing in the room, and even then, it was surprisingly clean. It was a desk that had several boxes on the side, with a large one on the floor. On the center of the desk sat a small box under what looked to be a panel of some sort. A Phillips screwdriver laid to the side.

“Um…” George began, “what’s that?”

Dream followed his gaze to the desk, then perked up.

“Oh, that. I’d just begun working on a, um… computer, heh. I know you, like, don’t know much about them, but…” He grinned, “Do you wanna see?”

He was right, when he said that George knew nothing about the subject. Despite this, he found himself nodding and following behind him.

“I actually quite literally just began before you came over,” Dream explained, “I haven’t even done anything, just kinda been setting up stuff or whatever.”

He stood closer to the side of George. He then pointed to the panel.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked.

George’s mind went blank, caused by both by the close proximity of the duo and also because he had no idea what the answer was. He shook his head.

“It’s a motherboard,” he went on, “holds crucial parts of a system. It’s basically the spine.”

“I-I have seen it before, just…”

“Forgot what it was called?”

George nodded. A moment passed, before the tall blond tilted his head.

“Wanna help?” He asked. “You don’t have t-”

“Sure,” he interrupted.

To be honest, he really just didn’t want to leave.

Dream smiled, before stepping away from George and opening a gray box. It had a red and orange circle on the front and sides.

“I’m assuming you don’t know what this is?” He looked at the guest.

“No…”

“It’s a CPU. Or, a processor,” he went on as he pulled out a small plastic case.

Inside was a thing chip, primarily silver.

“Some people call it the brain of the computer, but… eh, everything in a PC is the brain, to be honest. It’s just usually whatever happens in your computer goes through the CPU at one point or another, really. This one’s from AMD, because the price and performance…”

Dream kept going on about it after that, and George was nodding every few seconds. In reality, he had no clue what he was talking about at all. He just kind of liked listening to him rambling, because the sound of his voice was way too appealing at the moment.

“Anyways,” Dream’s new tone snapped him out of the daze, “lift up that lever.”

George looked to see what lever he was referencing to, and saw a small silver bar next to a square shaped socket in the motherboard. He lifted it like he was told, and the socket shifted.

“This is the CPU socket. The CPU, well, goes in it, obviously. Here, help me put it in,” he continued.

“Wait,” the brunet boy interrupted, “I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You’ll be fine,” Dream brushed him off, green eyes shining with amusement. “Just hold it by the side. And do not, and I mean do not touch the gold pins. You can, but then we’ll be left with an expensive yet useless hunk of silicone if any of them bend or break.”

_ No pressure _ , George thought nervously.  _ This guy trusts me with this too much. _

From the plastic case, he slowly grabbed the chip by the sides and lifted it above the black socket.

“Don’t put any pressure on it,” Dream stood slightly behind him, “just let it fall gently into place… here.”

Before he knew what was going on, Dream placed his hand on top of his, avoiding the processor, but still helping him hold it safely. This was it. This was how George was going to die- by going into cardiac arrest, because someone was touching his hand. No, not just someone- Dream.

The room fell silent, a pale hand being guided by a tan one.

“Just let it drop gently,” the light-haired host murmured once the CPU was nearly touching the socket.

George did as he said, and the processor fell into place.

“Now pull the lever down,” he finished.

George moved the small bar down once more, and the socket once again went into place.

With Dream’s hand now gone from his own, George now felt like his hand was too cold. Whatever, it was just for the fragile PC part. Still…

He realized how silent it had become, and he turned around to look at the other male- only to realize that his friend was already looking at him. There was that word: friend. He was fine with it, but… it wasn’t really what he wanted, was it?

Dream cleared his throat and moved away, making him realize he was staring.

_ Man, I’m whipped _ , he looked away.

The other teenager opened his mouth to say something, but right then, a ping went off.

George reached into his pocket, disappointed at what he saw on his phone.

“It’s, uh, my dad. He wants me back home…” he trailed off.

“Oh.”

They stood for a minute in quietness.

“Well, um,” Dream broke the silence, “we should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” George agreed with a smile, “you can, uh, drill me on what the parts are.”

He laughed in response, and gestured towards his jacket on the chair- the same one that had started this interaction.

“Take my jacket, it’s cold.”

The blue-and-green eyes boy quickly shook his head.

“No, I literally just brought-”

“I have one just like it,” Dream said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

A second passed, before he continued on.

“Besides,” he smiled playfully, “it’ll probably look better on you.”

George immediately rolled his eyes, face heating up as he grabbed the jacket and put his shoes on by the door.

“I’ll see you later, loser,” he said while he opened the door.

“Of course.”

He shut the door behind himself, and put on the jacket. It was slightly too big for his smaller stature, but hey, at least he’d be comfortable.

Maybe it was the interaction, or the jacket itself- but while standing outside, George no longer felt cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if any of the pc knowledge was incorrect, just going off of what i know! feel free to leave anything i got wrong about it below, it is very much appreciated!  
> -  
> Contact me!  
> -  
> Twitter - hyprnva  
> Wattpad- Klemonn


	3. Late Nights & Intense Fights『 Fluff 』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is sleep deprived, but Dream exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i wrote this one a while ago, so it may be different compared to my two other chapters. i don't like it as much as the others, and it's a bit embarrassing, so please ignore the odd way of describing action.  
> speaking of fanfic, though, soon i'll actually be posting a chaptered dnf fanfic thats about 12k words long! so please keep on the lookout for that bad boy. thank you all for the support, i can't believe i have 119 kudos on here. insane.

Through the large window next to George’s bed, the heavy rain could be heard as if he himself were the pane. Constant thuds pounded against the wet glass after falling through the night sky, creating the perfect background noise for the Brit. Listening to the rain at two in the morning as his mouse glided over the table was the perfect night for him.

The only light sources in the room were the three monitors sat before him. This was alongside his keyboard, which emitted a dim glow from below the buttons. His mouse was a simple wired one- a bit below fifty pounds, but a handy one nonetheless. Sleek and cool looking enough for him to use and feel interesting.

A sweater was draped over his shoulders, enough to keep him warm so he could be lazy and not wear it correctly. His desk was mostly cold, with the monitors providing some heat to the carbon fiber surface. George shivered- he’d been too caught up in the virtual world that he had forgotten how chilly the apartment became at night.

With heavy eyelids he closed the game, the desktop screens soon cutting to black. The lights from his keyboard fell dark, a conformation that the device was now in sleep mode. 

He sat in the chair for a moment, taking time to breathe in the fading smell of coffee. He brought his attention to his hands sitting in his lap, shaking ever so slightly- an occasional side effect he had, if he stayed up too late while looking at a screen. An awful motor skill quirk to have as a streamer, but he worked through it. He had to.

Right as he went to get his pajamas on, his phone pinged. His heart embarrassingly skipped as he heard a very familiar tone.

**Dream**

_Hey, you uppp for practiceeee? ‘M bored 🥺_

George stared at the message for a minute before seeing the familiar _Dream is typing…_ appear once again. 

**Dream**

_Ok wow I just remembered the time there NVM holy shitttt I’m gonna delete this ufhfhufhfhg_

George snorted at his phone, a small smile crossing his tired face. He threw his pajamas on the bed once more, before returning to his seat. The monitors glowed their energetic interfaces as if to say hello, even if George hadn’t left for less than a minute.

He returned his attention to his phone and typed out a message, his eyes drooping as he sent a response. Although he knew Dream could easily just go and ask Sapnap, he still…

_Hey loser, I’m up_

_Get your ass on the server_

  
  
  


————

.・゜゜・Loading world・゜゜・．

.・゜゜・Building terrain・゜゜・．

————

  
  


George’s eyes slid over to the digital clock beside his bed as the “You Died!” message appeared on his screen again. The bright numbers, standing out against the darkness, read a sorry 4:15 AM.

He ran a hand through his hair and swiftly hit the respawn button once more as he listened to a soft snort through his headset.

There was a weird feeling he got any time he watched someone play the game, or even whenever he played the game himself. Like, whenever George watched someone play rigorous parkour, or when he fought closely in PvP, it felt as if he were in the game himself. It felt like if he began to move, he would be transported to the same situation that his character was in. 

Currently, he and Dream were practicing. Dream was using an axe and shield, whereas George was using a rod and sword. Two contrasting sets gave it a bit of a challenge George was looking for. A big challenge, actually, seeing as they’d played six rounds and he had only won two. At this time of night/morning, even though he felt just as into it, his reflexes were quickly slowing down.

“Off your game?” A voice crackled through. 

Although George wasn’t videocalling the older boy that night (morning?), he could practically hear his playful smile.

“It might be the fact it’s four in the morning that’s the cause of me being _off my game_ ,” he replied.

Silence followed that comment for a few seconds, before a small gasp was heard on the other end of the call.

“Oh, shit, that’s really late-“

George suppressed a small laugh at Dream’s sudden backpedaling. He didn’t want an apology, or anything that Dream would try to say because he felt bad.

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t be better,” he lied while he positioned his character at the opposite end of the arena once more. “I can go one or two more tries, though.”

“If you want.”

The call fell into a comfortable silence, and George once again pressed his middle finger onto the W key, and thumb pressed against the left control.

As Dream ran towards him, he advanced closer as well. He unsheathed the diamond sword from his inventory and quickly switched to the fishing rod. He quickly whipped the hook towards his opponent, watching as it latched onto the armor and holding him still for a split second.

“My god, you’re so annoying,” Dream groaned.

“Sorry that I know how to use the rod, jackass-“

Changing the weapon in the blink of an eye, George held down the two keys once more as he attacked his peer. Not letting his finger leave the w, his hand clicked desperately on the mouse. The speed of the tapping was nowhere near as fast as he’d like it to be, and his strategy came to a halt as Dream dealt more and more crits with his axe. Damn the shield, the axes were seriously OP for this stupid match. There was slight regret building up for agreeing to the mixed combat styles in this match, but it did add a bit of fun to what might’ve been an average practice.

Breaking out from the fight, George dashed from his rival and past several of the pillars while taking out his crossbow. The footsteps of Dream were close behind him, and loading the arrow slowed him down significantly. The arrow finally lodged itself in the groove after a few seconds- just in time for him to switch back to his rod and whip around, throwing the hook and knocking back the challenger.

Although Dream tried to get in a hit with his axe, it wasn’t difficult for George to quickly get in a combo and knock him onto a ledge a block above the ground; right where he didn’t want to be. Trapped in between two columns, the elder knew he had screwed up.

From here, it would be easier to hit the legs of Dream than it would be to hit the head of George- a tactic the latter admittedly took from the one and only Techno. Ehh, couldn’t blame him. In a fancy map that the pair was currently practicing on, every idea was needed to take advantage of even the tiniest accessible crevices.

In an attempt to get out of the corner he’d backed himself into, Dream shoved past George with his shield held in front of his torso. He held his axe in his dominant hand, ready to strike. Just as George went to quickly pull out the crossbow, the plan was ruined as an axe lodged itself into his left arm. The arrow got fired into the ceiling instead, causing a curse to escape George’s mouth as he sloppily dodged another swing.

The younger gasped as he blindly swung his sword at the other, thrown off guard by the previous sudden attack. Dream had prepared for that, too, though; he jumped and landed as he hit a blow to George’s helmet-covered head, dropping him to a single, beating heart. 

Shaking, George still didn’t give up, even in the face of death. He took off again, pulling out the crossbow one last time and charged it up, feeling the stress of the bow as if he were the bolt. Turning himself around, with the last of his energy remaining, he lashed the rod and shot the bow. The projectile hit the other boy in the shoulder. He could almost see it cracking the beautiful armor, and embedding itself in the glimmering ore.

Though it was a handicap, fate was already sealed.

With a final blow, the diamond axe in Dream’s grasp sunk itself into the chest plate of George, and his final heart shattered.

_GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream_

George stared at the screen, before hearing a cough from Dream.

“George?” Dream asked, concern laced in his voice.

He dragged his mouse over the “Title screen” before clicking, and then proceeded to quit the application.

“Yeah, sorry,” George finally responded, “just tired- out of it, heh. Good game, nice getting out of the corner. If I’d been more awake, I would’ve stopped that though.”

He heard Dream let out an amused huff, which brought a smile to his own face.

“I can’t believe you played with me for two hours. Are you okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Ah,” Dream said quietly, to which George closed his eyes, “do… you want to go now?”

“Mm,” George gave a muffled reply, “can you talk to me?”

George only heard silence for a minute. His face grew warm as he waited patiently, well aware that his question wasn’t exactly a normal one.

“Yeah, of course, um…”

And that’s how George fell asleep: curled up in his chair, a sweater dangling from his shoulders, and a boy from across the world speaking softly into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me!  
> -  
> Twitter - gildedobsidian  
> Wattpad- Klemonn


End file.
